Miss Teen Jump City Beauty Pageant
by IkariFire
Summary: The Teen Titans need someone to go undercover at the beauty pageant since Slade plans to kill the conestants. Beast Boy suggests Raven since Starfire doesn't even know what a beauty pageant is. BBxRae
1. I'm Not Competing

**Shadow: Hi, everyone! I'm Shadow, a.k.a. RavenVsDestiny, the writer of this fic. Here with me are my co-hosts: Beast Boy and Cyborg. _(Gestures to stage curtain that looks like it was stolen from an opera house. Curtain opens, revealing Beast Boy and Cyborg playing on a GameStation.)_**

**Shadow: Uh, guys you can do that later. Show time.**

**Beast Boy: What? Oh, sorry. _(Puts down controller and rushes over to Shadow.)_**

**Cyborg: _Boo_-_yah_! You have once again been defeated by Cyborg the Great!**

**Beast Boy: Dude! That is _so_ not fair! I came over here, where we were supposed to be a couple minutes ago.**

**Cyborg: What? No one told me it's show time.**

**Shadow: Yeah, actually, I did.**

**Cyborg: Oh.**

**Shadow: BB, you do the disclaimer, Cyborg, dedication please.**

**Cyborg: _(Reads off of indexcards.)_ This story is dedicated to HappySun, Shadow's cuz who hates Terra. Shadow was going to write a Terra-comes-alive fic- and so Shadow decided to make this fic too. Shadow has a message for HappySun: "Read this fic or feel my wrath." **

**Beast Boy: I hope she feels her wrath anyways, hating Terra-**

**Shadow: _(Sighs)_ Disclaimer, BB.**

**Beast Boy: Shadow doesn't own the Teen Titans. Hopefully if she did, she would make it so Raven and Robin weren't getting so close.**

**Cyborg: Now why would you say that?**

**Beast Boy: No reason!**

**Shadow: Cyborg, quit insinuating that Beast Boy likes Raven.**

**Cyborg: Only if you pay me. While we're on the subject, how much are we getting paid?**

**Shadow: Didn't you read your contracts?**

**Beast Boy: Yeah, we get free food and other legal junk.**

**Shadow: Section IV _clearly_ states that you have to pay me in order to be my co-host.**

**Cyborg: It did NOT say that.**

**Shadow: _(Pulls out contract and microscope, not magnifying glass, and shows them the section.)_ See.**

**Cyborg: WHY THE HECK ARE WE PAYING YOU IN ORDER FOR US TO BE YOUR CO-HOST!**

**Shadow: It is an _honor_ for you to be working with an experienced writer like me!**

**Beast Boy: This is only your second fic!**

**Shadow: A minor technicality. Here's the Fanfic.

* * *

**

**Miss Teen Jump City Beauty Pageant**

_**Chapter 1: I'm Not Competing**_

**RANDOM WAREHOUSE**

"Let me get this straight," said Slade in the process of making a deal with Control Freak. "You will give me all of these explosives and weapons if I promise to use a portion of them to destroy the girls in the Miss Teen Jump City Beauty Pageant?" Control Freak nodded.

The Teen Titans looked at each other from behind the pile of crates they were hiding behind. They had two questions, and so did Slade.

"How did you get all of this," Slade said (pointing at the various weapons), "... and why do you want a bunch of stupid girls destroyed?"

"Stole it," Control Freak stated simply. "As for those girls... They were always mocking me and my superior knowledge of the Alternative Dimension as seen in the Intergalactic Showdown 5, and calling me a dork-"

"You _are_ a dork."

"And your point is?" It's not like he can honestly deny it.

"Never mind. It's a deal." Saw that one coming.

"TEEN TITANS GO!" Robin shouted lunging towards Slade. Slade saw this and with a quick motion he threw down a smoke-screen.

"_Coward_!" Robin yelled as he and the four other Titans coughed in the now smoke filled warehouse. When it cleared...

"Dude! Where'd he go?" Beast Boy asked. Control Freak and Slade were no where to be seen.

"What I want to know is where did all of the explosives go?" (Robin). Those were gone too.

TITANS TOWER

"Okay y'all," Cyborg began. "We need to get someone in there. It'll take more than Jump City Theater's light security system to ensure the safety of those girls." He was correct too; it wasn't that the theater didn't have cameras or a metal detector- they had them. If you walk through the metal detector and it goes off, show the security guards a belt and they'll assume that's what went off (leaving you free to smuggle any weapon of your choice in).

"What about Star? She's beautiful," Robin immediately volunteered.

"Thank you, friend Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, clearly delighted that Robin thought she was beautiful. "But what exactly is this 'pageant of beauty'?"

"Sorry, dude, don't see it working," Beast Boy said.

"Am I _not_ pretty enough?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"You are pretty enough. You just don't understand enough of earth's customs," Raven replied.

"Who else is there?" Robin wondered aloud.

"How about Raven? She's got great legs," Beast Boy said. Everyone stared at Beast Boy in complete shock (except Raven who had put her hood on and turned away from the rest of them to hide the fact she was blushing). "The girl wears a leotard and a cape! C'mon, guys, you've got to admit you've noticed them," Beast Boy said to the two other boys.

"No, actually, I hadn't noticed them," Robin uncomfortably replied while a certain Tameranian princess glared at him.

"Well, yeah I _had_ noticed them, but I'm not dumb enough to tell her. Then again you are the definition of dumb," Cyborg added as an afterthought.

"Well, you-" Beast Boy began.

"Nice legs or not I won't compete in a pointless beauty pageant like some bubble-headed prep," Raven interrupted. It was going to be a _long_ day.

**

* * *

Cyborg: This is going to be interesting.**

**Shadow: Please review. Cyborg and Beast Boy will answer some of the reviews.**

**Beast Boy: We will? Cool! In that case dudes and dudettes, you better review!**


	2. Knortel Vendelxort

**Shadow: Beast Boy! Cyborg! Get off the GameStation! **

**Cyborg: Our contract specifically says we get unlimited GameStation time.**

**Shadow: (_takes out contract_) Hand me a microscope.**

**Beast Boy: You are so cruel. (_Hands Shadow a microscope_)**

**Shadow: Thank you! You won't be complimenting me when I read this: according to Sector A paragraph 2: Beast Boy and Cyborg will have unlimited GameStation time- and here's the microscopic part- unlimited as defined by Shadow. That's me. I say unlimited means on your off time.**

**Beast Boy: You can't do that!**

**Shadow: You signed it.**

**Cyborg: Beast Boy told me too!**

**Shadow: Well that was stupid of you.**

**Beast Boy: Who's the witness?**

**Shadow: Raven. I read the whole contract to her.**

**Beast Boy: Should've guessed.**

**Shadow: Disclaimer and Dedication please!**

**Beast Boy: RavenVsDestiny does not own Teen Titans. If she did, I'd quit. This chapter is dedicated to Fjord Cannon because she reviewed a lot in her other fic. **

**Shadow: I'd have your contract.**

**Cyborg: Fine then, we'd be forced to kill ourselves.**

**Shadow: Due to the length of Happy Sun's review I'm posting her review as if she was actually here.**

**Happy Sun:** **Hi, Shadow! Don't get mad! I'm reading the fanfic! I appreciate your dedication! Say, lemme say a few words to my good friend (so I'm not really his friend, sue me) Beastboy!**

**Beast Boy: I guess.**

**Happy Sun:Thanx! BB, if you still love the girl who tried to break your neck, kill you, maim you, murder you, pulverise you, and utterly DESTROY YOU, then you are a clorbag, idiot, moron, and nincompoop all rolled into one! You are stupider then I thought, or even stupider then RAVEN thought! That's pretty stupid! Terra REALLY sucks! gasp! air ! Oh, by the way, I hate Terra. Could you tell? **

**Beast Boy: Since Raven's not here I'll say it: (**_**monotone and dripping with sarcasm**_**)No, I had no idea you hate Terra. I still like her! She did turn to stone to save us! But there's someone Ilike more. **

**Cyborg: Does she happen to have nice legs.**

**Beast Boy: Let's pretend that never happened.**

**Happy Sun: Say hi to Cy, and now I want to talk to my cousin again! **

**Cyborg: Hi.**

**Happy Sun: Hi again, Shadow! I know you like long reviews, so I won't cut this short. I have a bit of advice. Shock your readers. Stun them! Horrify them! I don't care, just stupify them! If you can surprise me, who happens to be sort of... RELATED TO YOU... then it's really good! I have more advice! mutates into giant demon that would make Trygon cry UPDATE SOON! OR FACE MY WRATH! **

**Shadow: DON'T HURT ME! Wait, you won't hurt me cuze you want this to be updated.**

**Happy Sun: Okay, I'm done yelling. Well, nice job so far. I like it. (Die, Terra!) :)**

**Shadow: Thanx!**

**REVIEW REPLIES-**

**ChickenLuver101- YAY! I'm on someone's favelists!**

**Fjord Cannon- Shadow: THANX! BB: You're encouraging her. You don't want to encourage her or else she'll continue writing.**

**supa-nova-101- Shadow: Sorry about that. Er, DON'T HURT ME! Cyborg: _Please_ don't encourage her! Do you want us trapped here forever?**

* * *

**Miss** **Teen** **Jump** **City**** Beauty Pageant**

_**Ch.**__** 2: Knortel Vendelxort**_

"Friend Raven, you _have_ to compete!" Starfire exclaimed.

"No, I don't," Raven replied.

"Let me guess, your pride won't let you," Beast Boy said.

"Actually, my self-respect won't let me parade in front of the whole city only wearing a bathing suit like some beauty queen wannabe. Beast Boy if you ever talk about any part of my body like that again you'll be paying Trigon a visit in another dimension." Beast Boy decided he didn't like the idea of seeing Trigon a third time.

"Think about the other girls. They're just innocent bystanders, it's unfair to-" Robin began.

"Newsflash: I don't care." Raven realized she was being a _little_ selfish- but only a little.

"Raven, if you don't compete, I'll have to post this picture of you and BB on the internet," Cyborg threatened pulling out a picture that showed her and Beast Boy kissing. Robin and Starfire looked at Cyborg with wide eyes and then at Raven and Beast Boy with the same expression. "I created this image, it's not real," Cyborg told Starfire and Robin who had begun thought they were behind in the whole 'romance' thing.

"DUDE! That's _so_ not fair! That's the same as blackmailing me!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Do it and it'll be the last thing you ever do" Raven replied angrily, eyes glowing red. "Besides, we'd all hate for all those blondes to think that grass-stain is taken." Raven was clearly hurt by Beast Boy's comment, she had no idea why (**A.N.** I'm sure you all know why) but the other three Titan's had some guesses they knew better than to share with her.

"I-" Beast Boy began before he was interrupted by Raven.

"Why not have Jinx do it?" Raven asked.

"More than likely she'd join Slade, she _is_ a criminal after all," Robin not-so-helpfully answered.

"How about Bee?" Raven pleaded desperately.

"This is the ' Miss Teen _Jump_ City Beauty Pageant' not ' Miss Teen _Steel_ City Beauty Pageant'."

"Besides, she'd laugh at us if we asked her, who'd want to miss Raven competing in a beauty pageant?" Cyborg added.

"If you're not careful _you'll_ be missing it," Raven threatened. "Besides, I missed tryouts."

"Don't worry about that, I'll hack into their computer and enter you in as Raven Roth," Cyborg assured her, despite the fact she didn't want to be assured.

"Well, I'm not exactly 'beauty queen' material." Raven was trying desperately to find a way out of this.

"Don't worry, Friend Raven, I shall give you the Knortel Vendelxort!" Starfire told her as if this was a good thing in any way.

"Should I be scared?" Raven asked the world in general.

"Starfire means a makeover," Cyborg translated since he had learned Tameranian while using the Max7.

"That would be a 'yes', Rae," Beast Boy answered.

"Raven, you've got two choices: let the world think you kissed Beast Boy, or go undercover as Raven Roth," Robin told her.

"FINE!" Raven screamed at Wonder Boy's face (a light bulb exploded). "I'll compete in the vile pageant."

"Friend Raven! Now we can go to the Mall of Shopping!"

"Next time Trigon tries to destroy the world, I'm helping him." Raven mumbled while Starfire took (by means of dragging) her to the Mall of Doom.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait. I was waiting to see if I could get at _least_ five reviews. Plus, school takes all of my time. R&R! Less than six reviews means less than three chapters.**


	3. I'd Rather Kill Them Myself

**Shadow: I said if I got six reviews I'd update, and I got more than that so I'm updating. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Beast Boy: Dudes, don't you realize the more you review the longer Cy and I are stuck here?**

**Cyborg: They probably do.**

**Shadow: I think by now they have the general idea that that's how it works. Coming soon: As soon as I stop being lazy I'm going to write a Totally Spies - Teen Titans crossover! _Don't_ get me wrong- I HATE Totally Spies. Apparently Raven and I share this hatred. We shall torture Clover together (_Gets a dreamy look on face cuze she'll be the cause of Clover's pain_). Also, my cuz HappySun came up with this one and told me to write it, in another fic Cy puts sugar in Raven's tea to unleash Happy cuz Happy likes Beast Boy. BB and Rae go on a date and midway through the date, Raven's "sugar high" ends and she has no idea why she's alone somewhere with BB. **

**Shadow: By the way, really sorry Fjord Cannon, I meant to type "she" not "he", I'll fix it ASAP!**

**Cyborg: (_whispers_) Fjord Cannon, this is the part where you're so outraged she mistyped your gender that you convince people not to read this fanfic so I can be free!**

**Beast Boy: Whaddabout me!**

**Cyborg: If Raven knows about that leg comment you're better off in here.**

**Beast Boy: (_fearfully_) You don't think she knows, do you?**

**Shadow: She didn't.**

**Beast Boy: (_Relieved_) I- (_back to being scared beyond reason_) What do you mean didn't. You mean doesn't, please tell me you mean doesn't.**

**Shadow: She didn't know so I took the liberty of informing her. (_Doorbell_ _rings_) I wonder who that could possibly be... (_Shouts over shoulder_) Rave- I mean, whoever it is come on in!**

**Raven: (_enters_ _outraged_) BEAST BOY! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ANY PART OF MY BODY LIKE THAT!**

**Beast Boy: (_Runs from the furious Goth who's attempting to destroy him_) AAAH! Raven! Can't we talk this over!**

**Shadow: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own the story line. This chapter is dedicated to xxx.angelicdevil.xxxbecause of her long Review and I've read some of her stories and they're really good.**

**REVIEW REPLIES-**

**Fuzen Ninja- Cy: That's what I thought. BB: Yeah, well you weren't getting blackmailed.**

**Raegirl- BB: _Please_ listen to her. Shdw: Sorry, the little bit I torture BB is so much fun!**

**Happy Sun- Shdw: Don't hurt yourself reviewing- if you do you might not be able to review my next chapter! Your review almost took a whole page! So who do you hate more: Terra, Aqualad, Speedy, or Clover (from Totally Spies)? Raven: I'll help you beat up Beast Boy. BB: Wasn't that song punishment enough? Shdw: Of course I'm going to be detailed in my description of Raven after the makeover. I really feel bad for. _snatches_ _cookies_. By the way, rest of you people should read her review, it's very funny! **

**ravenmasteroftele- Shdw: Sure thing! Cy: NOOOOOOOOO! **

**RavenFan101- Shdw: If I have time I'll try to read it (Even though I do like Terra). **

**Silverchild of the winds- Shdw: She _does_ have an alias, Raven Roth. I think you missed that part- but you're reviewing so I'm happy. **

**xxx.angelicdevil.xxx- Shdw: Thanx, I give good reviews to good stories. Glad to be on your faves! So my second chapter sucked, it belonged with the first one but I ran out of time. My next chapter will be much better. **

**whitedarkness- BB&CY: this is not hilarious! Shdw: thanx, whitedarkness, glad you love it! Cy: I'm not glad. Shdw: Find someone who cares! Cy: I care! Shdw: Too bad. **

**Fjord Cannon- Shdw: So sorry, I could die from embarrassment! BB: Really! Shdw: No, not _really_. Anyways, keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! **

**Darth Cruel- BB: I _hope_ there is more BBxRae. Cy: Why would you say that? BB: Shut up Cy. Shdw: Originally I wasn't going to put that last line in but I'm glad I did. Don't worry, Darth Cruel (or BB), there'll be plenty of Raven/BB fluff. I'm just going to take my time on that. **

**Yokai no Miko- Shdw: By "It has many implications of being funny," are you saying it isn't funny yet, or it is funny and it seems like it will continue to be funny. Either way, I'm just glad you reviewed! **

**kristy- Shdw: This is the best? You're too kind. (keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!) **

**Xerxes93- moremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremore  
this fan fic rox hury up (i love the begining parts)  
i'm not much of a rae&b fan (Raven diserves better MUCH better) but this is good  
say "hi" to Raven for me. **

**darkdemon3592- Shdw: If I could make them longer I would. But, due to my lack of concentration on homework because my closest-to-a-best-friend has decided to not hang out with me unless she can't find her other friend, homework takes forever. And on the days I don't have homework, my mom only gives me an hour on the computer, so it takes too long to write long chapters. You probably have no interest in my social life or excuses. Thanx for the suggestion anyways. **

**dancingirl3- BB: Why do you people enjoy torchering me so much! Cy: I think he means forever. BB: Yeah.**

**

* * *

**

**Miss Teen Jump City Beauty Pageant**

_**Chapter 3: I'd Rather Kill Them Myself**_

IN T-CAR ON THE WAY TO MALL

"Won't the number of contestants already be final?" Raven had been pleading with her fellow Titans all the way to the mall of doom.

"Yes," answered Cyborg, he decided to let her get her hopes up.

"Won't it be suspicious if there's an extra girl?" Raven asked eagerly.

"If there was an extra girl, maybe," Cyborg replied.

"One of the girls got caught shoplifting, so she's currently in jail," Robin added.

"So _all_ I have to do is land in jail and I'm saved from this pageant horror?"

"Friend Raven, _please_ just do it to save the girls."

"Starfire, if it wasn't an undercover mission and we weren't changing my name to Raven Roth, I'd rather kill them myself," Raven replied.

"You wouldn't-" Beast Boy began.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD AND WOULDN'T DO!" Raven snapped, eyes glowing. She was still hurt he would've been embarrassed if the world thought he had kissed her. Just because _she_ would've been embarrassed didn't give _him_ the right to say he would've been.

_'I seriously blew it,_' thought Beast Boy, having realized his chances of going out with her definitely decreased. _'I wonder why she's so upset, it's not like she likes me or anything.'_ Denial is a natural part of being a teenager in love... or it could just be part of being as stupid as him.

AT THE MALL OF DOOM

Starfire got out the list of things they needed for the pageant. "Friends, we need a bathing suit _Raven cringed_, a pink dress _Raven nearly died_, another dress for when they announce who won Raven _was relieved to not hear the word pink_, a dress for the dance afterwards- probably a partner too _Beast Boy looked hopeful, Raven glared at him_, whatever you'll need for your talent, make-up-" Starfire read before Raven interrupted.

"The 'pink dress' is bad enough, but make-up? _Not going to happen_," Raven warned her.

"Yes it is, Friend Raven," Starfire replied, "We must save those innocent girls."

"What makes you so sure Slade isn't just going to take those explosives and not fulfill his part of the deal?" Raven asked rounding on Robin.

"Because 'his part of the deal' includes causing mayhem, hurting people, and destruction- just what a psychotic villain like Slade loves," Robin answered.

"_Also_," Starfire continued, "We need a wig."

"Dude! What in the world would she need _that_ for?" Beast Boy questioned. Raven glared at him for the hundredth time.

"And you think I have any idea!" Raven angrily said.

"Raven, I didn't think-" Beast Boy began.

"What part about that was supposed to surprise me?"

Beast Boy had simply been trying to say he didn't think she knew, but looked at Cyborg for the answer.

Cyborg, having written the list, informed him that Raven would've killed him if he had suggested she get a more glamorous haircut (Raven agreed), plus, if Raven had longer hair for the pageant she'd be much less recognizable.

"Friends, now that we have been informed of the reasoning behind this wig we must buy, let us go shopping!" Starfire said with great enthusiasm.

"Joy." Raven said (with no enthusiasm at all).

IN DRESS SHOP OF HORROR

"Friend Raven, how about this dress?" Starfire questioned holding up the pinkest, frilliest, dress-Raven-wouldn't-be-caught-dead-in you could imagine. Raven groaned.

**

* * *

Beast Boy: AAAAAAH! RAVEN, DON'T KILL ME! **

**Shadow: I love my job. I know this was mostly a filler chapter but in the next chapter Raven goes shopping!**

**Cyborg: I think Raven heard that.**

**Shadow: Oops. (_Takes_ _off_ _running_.)**


	4. Frilly Pink Things

********

Shadow: And welcome to another chapter of Miss Teen Jump City Beauty Pageant!

Cyborg: Could you have made the title any longer?

Shadow: If I tried. Don't see why your complaining, you never have to say it.

BB: That's good.

Shadow: Where's Raven?

BB: She's looking for me. Dude, you had better not tell her I'm here.

Shadow: HEY, RAVEN! I'M NOT TELLING YOU THAT BEAST BOY IS OVER HERE!

BB: Dude! How could you do that to me?

Shadow: Do what? I didn't tell her you are over here.

BB: Well- you practically- same thing-

Raven: There you are.

BB: Buh-bye (_Turns into cheetah and takes off running followed by Raven_).

Cyborg: Well that was interesting.

Shadow: Disclaimer and dedication please.

Cyborg: (_Reads index card_) RavenVsDestiny doesn't own Teen Titans, if she did she'd have the writers of 'Only Human' and 'Master of Games' fired.

Shadow: EVIL EPISODES! TOTAL WASTE OF MY PRECIOUS TIME!

Cyborg: This chapter is dedicated to The Burninator cuze she gave such a wonderful review! Plus, she was very friendly.

REVIEW REPLIES-

Beastfire- Raven: I wish I wasn't me too. Shadow: Thanx!

darkness is 2 lonly sometimes- Shadow: I'll make it as long as I can make it! Cyborg: Seven chapters is _way_ too long. Shadow: Please shut up, Cyborg. Suspense shall come later, and Raven will never steal in any of my fanfics. But thanx for the suggestion!

The Burninator- Shadow: I guess it crosses all of our minds at some point. Raven's bursts of anger are because she is hurt and frustrated and I don't consider them out of character. She gets better. The mall will be nothing compared to the KnortelVendelxort Star's gonna give Raven!

Xerxes93- Shadow: Sure thing!

Daisy Duke- Shadow: As you wish!

Fjord Cannon- Shadow: As you know so do I. Raven: Don't rub it in. _destroys camera_ Shadow: I'll replace that. Cyborg: Ow! It was just a suggestion!

Happy Sun- Shadow: Thank you! Takes assorted cookies candies and cakes Raven: Shut up or I'll destroy you instead of Beast Boy. Shadow: I guess Robin's a little over dramatic. BB: You've got one thing right, Robin's getting too close to Raven. Cy: Why would you say that? BB: Then throttle him and not me! No I won't hate Terra! Shadow: Even if it saves your life from HS? BB: I hate Terra _looks up at sky (well, it was actually the ceiling_) sorry Terra.

Ferrai- Shadow: Thanx. Raven is very, VERY frustrated. BB: See, Raven, it was a compliment! Raven: I don't want a compliment like that!

AlyRaven- BB: But Terra turned to stone to save us! Shadow: BB, we all know that. AlyRaven, thanx. I wouldn't use the term "hilarious," and Terra coming alive wouldn't fit in with the rest of the story (Raven will have a rivalry with a different blonde). If you'll spend the time to type it 58 times, of course I'll update.

KFG24- Shadow: Yay! I totally agree: DOWN WITH ROBINXRAVEN! DOWN WITH ROBINXRAVEN! DOWN WITH ROBINXRAVEN! Cyborg: hands over ears They get it already! Shadow: Err, sorry about that! BB: I'm not stupid! Cyborg: Yes you are. Whose side are you on, KFG24!

Yokai no Miko- Shadow: In that case, thanx!

Whitedarkness- Shadow: He will, and yes it is. BB: Dude, it isn't fun to torture me! Cy: actually it is. BB: Well, you're being tortured too!

**

* * *

**

**Miss Teen Jump City Beauty Pageant **

**_Chapter 4: Frilly Pink Things_ **

EVIL DRESS SHOP THAT SELLS ONLY PINK

"Starfire, I wouldn't be caught dead in that-" Raven paused, unable to think of a word to describe the pinkest, frilliest, dress-Raven-wouldn't-be-caught-dead-in in existence. "...that thing."

Starfire looked hurt. "I apologize, Friend Raven. I thought it was pretty."

'Yeah, if you like frilly, pink things,' Raven thought, but she told Starfire that it just wasn't her style so as to avoid hurting her friend's feelings.

"Raven, you do realize there's no way to get out of wearing a pink dress, right?" Robin inquired.

Raven glared at him with white glowing eyes. Sure it wouldn't get her out of the (EVIL) pink dress, but what else was she going to do with her frustration? "OF COURSE I KNOW I CAN'T GET OUT OF IT!" Raven screamed. The pinkest-frilliest-dress-Raven-wouldn't-be-in exploded. Raven tried not to smile. It was very hard to contain her joy (and they say Raven's never happy).

"Ahem," the same clerk-that-is-always-in-Teen-Titans-episodes fake-coughed.

"I'll pay for it," Cyborg unhappily announced, going to the register to pay the clerk money for a dress no one would be able to wear.

"I'd say sorry, but I'd be lying," Raven told Cyborg. "What are you staring at?" Raven asked the numerous confused people who were all wondering the exact same thing: 'Why is Raven in a store that sells exclusively pink dresses?' They quickly looked away.

Raven continued to search for a decent pink dress (by decent she was looking for something with: no frills, no ribbons, no lace, and something that wasn't pink) for a very long time.

"Dude, just pick something," Beast Boy said out of boredom. He was in a store that sold pink dresses; there was nothing for a guy to do there. Is there any point in mentioning Raven glared at him?

"I guess this will do," Raven replied pulling out a one-shouldered pink dress made out of a light, floaty fabric with a diagonal hem (goes from knee to tea-length).

Beast Boy thought for a second then decided to risk it. "I think that'll look really pretty on you Raven," he told her.

Raven felt her heart must've skipped a beat. She turned away from Beast Boy blushing, and almost feeling a little guilty for being so hard on him for the last hour. Keyword: almost.

"Did I miss something?" Cyborg asked with a tone in his voice full of mockery that completely ruined their little "moment" and brought them to the realization that Starfire, Robin, and now Cyborg were there.

"Uh..." Beast Boy answered not quite sure how to respond.

"No," Raven replied almost coldly.

"Friend Raven, it is a most 'glamorous' dress!" Starfire changed the subject hoping to avoid another fight.

"Whatever, what else am I being forced to wear?" Raven replied.

"We are already in a dress store," Robin began, "why not just get another dress while in this-" A look from Raven shut him up.

"Making me wear one pink dress is pushing your luck," Raven said.

"How about we go to another store and buy a dress," Beast Boy said, inching towards the door.

"Fine with me," Raven agreed, having no problem leaving this evil dress shop.

RANDOMBATHING SUIT STORE

"Friend Raven, isn't this so much fun!" Starfire exclaimed twirling mid-air.

"Oh, yes. Joy," Raven replied with far less enthusiasm. Starfire failed to catch this. "Can we just get this over with?"

"How about this?" Starfire held up a pink bikini.

Raven looked at her shocked- 'Tell me she didn't just do that,' Raven thought/prayed. "No way. I'm getting a decent one piece."

"But, Friend Raven, no one has ever won this pageant who wore a one piece?"

"What kind of town is this!" Raven yelled in frustration.

"We shall keep looking," Starfire unhelpfully answered.

JUST OUTSIDE OF RANDOMBATHING SUIT SHOP

"Why again are we out here?" Beast Boy asked.

"So Raven doesn't destroy us for seeing her in a bathing suit," Robin answered.

"Very smart," Cyborg replied in awe of his leader's lifesaving decision. "I'm guessing Beast Boy's disappointed he's going to miss out on seeing his girlfriend in a bathing suit."

"Actually, I'll get to see her-" suddenly Beast Boy realized what Cyborg had just said. "DUDE! That's so not fair!" Cyborg was laughing.

"Friends, would you please tell us what is so funny?" The girls had left the store.

"Nothing!" Beast Boy quickly replied.

"At least we have everything and we can go home now," Raven sighed in relief.

"By the way Raven, there's something I wanted to tell you," Beast Boy nervously said.

"Hey, look! There's a sale on batteries! Let's go check it out!" Robin said to get the two teens alone.

"Friends, why are we going to check out a sale on batteries?"

"I love batteries, don't you? C'mon Star, you wouldn't make us go alone?" (Cyborg)

"I suppose not," Starfire replied while Robin and Cy pushed her away from Beast Boy and Raven (who looked very confused and slightly uncomfortable).

'Maybe I can apologize later,' Beast Boy thought. "Err... Hey Raven, what element won the Nobel Prize?"

* * *

**Shadow: I'll dedicate the next chapter to the person who gets this joke right (HINT: You'll find the answer on the Periodic Table of Elements). All of Beast Boy's jokes are lame and this one is no exception. R&R- thanks in advance! **


	5. Stupid Smartalec Questions

**Shadow: Sorry about the extremely long wait.**

**Beast Boy: Don't believe her lies!**

**Shadow: You're insane if you believe I'd rather do homework than type fanfics.**

**Cyborg: _Some_ people enjoy homework.**

**Shadow: Do you?**

**Cyborg: As if!**

**Shadow: Anyways, my chapter is also longer. Do yourself a favor and don't get used to it. I only made it long so in my next chapter we could watch Raven suffer- I mean "compete" in a beauty pageant. No time for review replies today but I'll reply to them in my next chapter. Hey, BB, your turn for the D&D.**

**Beast Boy: Shadow does not own Teen Titans and is very unhappy about it. She doesn't own Seventeen or Cosmo-girl!- if she owned Cosmo-girl! she'd kill herself.**

**Cyborg: whispers Someone, give her ownership of Cosmo-girl! please.**

**Shadow: Give me 500.**

**Cyborg: I don't have 500 bucks.**

**Shadow: I meant _push_-_ups_. And it's 500 since you have super strength.**

**Cyborg: I don't have to-**

**Shadow: Then I'll take 1,000. Do it or you lose your car according to Section 13 of our contract. I saw that movie Coach Carter last week, so inspirational. Now get going. 1! 2! (Counts as Cyborg does push-ups)**

**Beast Boy: This chapter is dedicated** **to xxx.angelicdevil.xxx, Happy Sun, Sade of Evermore, and Overactive Mind for guessing Nobelium. And honorable mentions to NickG for guessing Einsteinium.**

**Shadow: 6! _(stops counting for a second)_ It was a good guess. **

**

* * *

**

**Miss Teen Jump City Beauty Pageant**

**_Chapter 5: Stupid Smart-alec Questions_**

MALL OF SHOPPING/DOOM

"I'm not in the mood for a joke, Beast Boy," Raven responded.

"You never are," Beast Boy replied, "Now answer: what element won the Nobel Prize?"

"Don't know, don't care," Raven told him in that special way she can that tells you: if you want to live (or at least in this dimension) you had better shut up. It wasn't that she was trying to be mean, she was just nervous because it was obvious that when he said there was something he needed to tell her, he hadn't been referring to a(nother) lame joke of his- and she was confused why she was nervous about being alone with Beast Boy.

"Err, Nobelium did," Beast Boy said quickly. He was getting the message that now was definitely not the time to annoy Raven with a lame joke. "Look, Raven," he said, sitting next to her on the bench, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings about the whole blackmail thingy."

"It doesn't matter," Raven replied as if she hadn't been exploding at him since that comment.

"Yes, it does. You've been more mea- I mean, you've been more temperamental since I said that 'I don't want the world thinking I kissed Raven'."

"I was over-reacting."

Beast Boy paused for a second and decided to risk it. "Why did you get so mad when I said that? It seemed like you were about to say the same thing anyways." He was hoping she would say it was because she had a crush on him- then he could admit having a crush on her and they could go to the dance together. He knew that was very unlikely.

"We really should get going." Raven stood up and started walking to the electronics store with the supposed battery sale.

"You didn't answer the question," Beast Boy said. He quickly ran in front of her.

"I..." Raven found the question hard to answer, especially since she didn't even know why. "I don't know why. When the others get out, tell them I'm at the tower." Raven's astral form flew through the roof of the mall.

"Friend Robin, please tell me why you said there was a sale on batteries. I was unable to locate a single battery with a lowered price," Starfire said as she and the other two boys exited the store and joined Beast Boy.

"Star- never mind," Robin replied when he realized it was pointless to even attempt to explain that it was just a cover-up.

"Hey, BB, where'd Raven go?" Cyborg asked.

"To the tower," Beast Boy replied.

"Beast Boy, what did you say to her?" Robin asked.

"I just told her a lame joke," Beast Boy half-lied.

"Uh-huh," Robin said, clearly not believing it.

MIRROR PORTAL TO RAVEN'S MIND

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Raven screamed at Knowledge (her emotion). All of Raven's emotions were gathered together on the on the center rock.

Knowledge seemed not to notice that Raven had screamed. "What do _you_ think is going on," Knowledge asked mystically.

"This is not the time for your stupid smart-alec questions!" Rage yelled. The other emotions looked at her strangely. "What? You think I'm going to let her have _all_ the fun of yelling at people in anger?"

"How can a question be 'stupid' if it is 'smart?'" Knowledge questioned.

"Please stop yelling at each other," Timid quietly requested.

"Or what? You'll start bawling like the baby you are!" Rage rounded on Timid.

"Rage, do us all a favor and leave Timid alone for once," Brave added to the already off-topic conversation.

"Can you please do this on your own time? We've got way more important matters to deal with right now," Raven said.

"Rae's totally right. Although you guy's should just get along and be happy like me!" Happy exclaimed.

Before Rage could scream at Happy, Raven cut in again. "What did I just say about the whole off topic-"

"Actually, you forgot to mention the words 'off' and 'topic,'" Happy interrupted. She saw the look on Raven's face and added, "just saying..."

"Does anyone else have anything to add to this pointless conversation, or can I tell you why I came here?" Raven asked with a dangerous calm in her voice.

"No, not really," Raven's emotions (excluding Knowledge) muttered.

"You came here because of your confusion about your feelings towards our friend Beast Boy," Knowledge replied.

"Yeah, that's why I came here," Raven replied. There was an awkward silence.

"So, anyone seen any good movie's lately?" Brave asked.

"No, but I heard this brilliant joke about an element that won the Nobel-" Happy started.

"Raven, I can't answer a question until it is asked," Knowledge interrupted Happy to tell Raven.

More awkward silence...

"You're scared of the answer, aren't you?" Knowledge asked.

"NO!" Raven replied/screamed.

"Does she realize that we're her emotions and can see through her weak lies?" Brave pondered aloud to Timid- loudly so Raven wouldn't miss it.

"Um..." Timid decided to just stay quiet.

"Fine, I'll ask the stupid question: why am I acting so strangely around Beast Boy?" Raven finally asked.

"Why do you think-" Knowledge began.

"QUIT WITH THE STUPID QUESTIONS ALREADY!" Raven yelled.

"Try living with Knowledge..." Rage muttered. She was ignored.

"Well, it is _completely_ obvious Rae, you like him- as more than a friend!" Happy _happily_ exclaimed.

"NO I DON'T!" Raven yelled again.

"Double negative means you do like him," Knowledge replied.

"But- I can't- there's no way- it's crazy- not like that- I'm not aloud to love anyone so it is pointless," Raven finally came up with a complete sentence that made sense, first feeling satisfied there was a loop-hole out of feeling love, and then disappointed.

"Yes you can," Knowledge said.

"Of course, you could always kill Beast Boy instead..." Rage added. Everyone ignored her.

"Love is different from other emotions-" Knowledge began.

"Other than the fact she's late, I told her hanging out with Rude was a mistake," Brave interrupted.

"I'm sorry I'm late," apologized a Raven in a sky-blue cloak softly. "Rude lied to me about the directions to get here."

"You look new," Raven told her. Raven had never seen any of her emotions in that color of a cloak or the sky-blue stilettos this one wore. Raven looked at the stilettos disapprovingly.

"It took you FOREVER to develop Love for BB," Happy said.

"Not long enough," muttered Rage.

"Most demons and half-demons never receive an emotion like me," replied Love. Raven noticed Love had a soft voice full of care and- here's a surprise- love. "You're one of the lucky few who do. Anyways, haven't you noticed how you can be brave, but you can't feel cocky or Brave? Love works similar to that: you can be in love or love someone, but if you get all lovey-dovey something will blow up. Besides, just cuze you refuse all temptations to ask him out, doesn't mean you aren't in Love with him," Love explained.

"But he doesn't like-" Raven was interrupted by a noise from outside of her mirror.

Knock Knock! Knock!

"Friend Raven, it is now time for your Knortel Vendelxort!" Starfire exclaimed with way too much enthusiasm.

"Dude, _why_ can't you just call it a make-over?" Raven heard Beast Boy ask Starfire.

"Friend, your jokes are most humorous! You can't make someone over again!" Starfire replied.

Raven and her emotions looked at each other. They weren't happy (except Happy who was thrilled that someone as fashionable as Starfire would be giving Raven/all of them a make-over).

"And to think we all have to look like you..." Rage said in a not-so-happy voice.

"At least you don't have to wear pink," Raven responded.

STARFIRE'S ROOM

Starfire's usually neat room now had tons of issues of Seventeen, Cosmo-girl! **(A.N. I _HATE_ COSMO-GIRL, sorry to waste your time with that)**, and various other random fashion magazines that Raven wanted to destroy so badly strewn all over the floor, bed, and everywhere else. Raven was sitting at a vanity table facing away from the mirror and Starfire was in front of her ready to begin on Raven's knortel vendelxort.

"Friend, shall we begin with your hair or make-up first?" Starfire politely asked.

"Neither," Raven not-so-politely responded hoping that such an answer would be accepted. It wasn't.

"Then I shall begin with make-up," Starfire said. Raven was surprised when Star pulled out a can of self-tanning lotion.

"I happen to like my current skin color," Raven said. The way she said it was somehow threatening.

"Friend," Starfire said, mostly to remind Raven they were friends, "It washes off." Raven was relieved.

Other than that, the make-up part of the make-over was basically uneventful- as long as you ignore the parts concerning the too light eyeliner, too pink and glossy lip gloss- so it wasn't uneventful.

TITANS TOWER LIVING ROOM

"BOO-YAH!" Cyborg's victory cry once again rang out through the tower. He had once again defeated Beast Boy, but Beast Boy seemed not to notice and was absentmindedly pressing buttons on the GameStation controller. "Um, BB, it's over- you lost again," Cyborg said.

"What?" Beast Boy said coming out of his trance. He saw the 'Game Over' sign flashing on the TV. "Dude! I was totally kicking your butt! How'd I lose?" 'You thought about Raven and the dance,' he mentally answered his own question.

"Hey, BB, we all know you always lose whenever you play against me," Cyborg said.

"There was that one time-" BB began.

"But you normally don't lose by that much," Cyborg interrupted pointing at the score. Cyborg's score: 537,553. Beast Boy's score: 41,090. "Is something wrong?"

"You know how there's that dance after the finals that Raven is going to?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ha! I knew you liked her!" Cyborg shouted.

"Dude, you cannot tell her!" Beast Boy whispered.

"She'll find out when you ask her to the dance," Cyborg replied. He saw the expression on BB's face. "You are going to ask her, right?"

"I'm not sure if I should, there's no way she feels the same way."

"Actually, Mr. Oblivious, everyone else thinks she does."

"Why?"

"You'd be dead right now if she didn't. Unless she's just too busy right now to kill you." Well that's encouraging.

"So she either shares my feelings or will kill me when she has the chance. Must be my lucky day."

BACK AT STARFIRE'S ROOM

"Starfire, _why_ is my hair moving?" Raven did her best to just sound vaguely curious. Try sounding vaguely curious when your hair is standing straight up and moving.

"That is because this magazine," Starfire held up an issue of Cosmo-girl, "said something about hair with lots of life."

**

* * *

**

**Shadow: Who is the worst Teen Titan character (whether they're a Titan or not)- includes Clover from Totally Spies. I really hate her. Now I'm going to actually update Return from Stone.**


	6. You Call That Security?

**Shadow: (_Over_ _dramatically_ _with_ _Las_ _Vegas_ _like_ _gestures_, _DDR_ _music_ _in_ _background_) And welcome to the next chapter in MISS TEEN JUMP CITY BEAUTY PAGEANT! (_waits_ _for_ _applause_ _crickets_ _chirp_) That title gets longer every time… Okay, its time to introduce my awesome guest star who is so cool and _not_ paying me ten bucks to say that… My cousin Happy Sun! A.K.A. Sol… (_curtains_ _lift_; _Sol_ _and_ _BB_ _are_ _playing_ _DDR_) Um… Sol…**

**Sol: Ha, ha BB! You suck at this game!**

**Beast Boy: Duuude… It's only my eleventh time losing! Just cuz you rock and I suck _AND_ you _aren't_ paying me ten bucks for that, doesn't mean you need to rub it in!**

**Sol: … (_Sweatdrops_)**

**Beast Boy: OK, so it does, but STILL!**

**Cyborg: Hey, you _do_ realize we're on, right?**

**Shadow: Took ya long enough…**

**Sol: Well… It was an important song…**

**Beast Boy: It sucked…**

**Shadow: (_To Cyborg_) What's with all the three dot things?**

**Cyborg: Dots are cool…**

**Shadow: Oookaaayyy then… Shoot, I just did it… twice… three times… THIS SUCKS!**

**Sol: (_Arguing with BB & is demonic_) MY SONG IS SO FREAKIN' AWESOME, YOU, BB, ARE JUST JEALOUS OF MY SKILLS!**

**Beast Boy: WANNA BET DUDE?**

**Sol: YEAH! MACARENA DANCE OFF!**

**Cyborg: …**

**Shadow: (_Sweatdrops as BB and Sol do Macarena as fast as they can_) OKAY ALREADY! BB, dedication! Cyborg, disclaimer! Sol, SHUT UP!**

**Sol: Hmph…**

**Shadow: AND ENOUGH WITH THE DOTS ALREADY!**

**Everybody but Shadow: Awww…**

**Shadow: I SAID NO MORE DOTS!**

**Beast Boy: Fine. Be that way. This chappie is dedicated to ?.**

**Cyborg: Shadow doesn't own Teen Titans, but she owns the contestants and Steve.**

**Shadow: I don't own Happy Sun either… If I did there'd be no more STUPID THREE DOTS!**

**Beast Boy: But you just did three dots!**

**Shadow: Grrr…**

**Sol: YOU DID IT AGAIN! Ready BB, just like we practiced!**

**Sol and BB: (_singing_) Three dots, three dots, you typed three dots!**

**Shadow: Um… How did you know I was going to get annoyed with the dots?**

**Sol: The power of the shiny knows all! SHINY!**

**Shadow: She likes shinys…**

**Sol: Grr… MY SHINY! (_pulls out light up fan, hypnotizes BB_) YAY SHINY!**

**Cyborg: She has issues…**

**Sol: Bite me!**

**Cyborg: It'll snap BB out of the trance so…**

**Sol: Just try it… Grrr…**

**Cyborg: Maybe I will! (_big fight_)**

**Random Person: … What's that all about? (_points at fight_)**

**Shadow: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE DOTS! (_Random Person runs away, Cyborg and Sol stop fighting_)**

**Sol: But Shadow… They're essential to this conversation!**

**Shadow: (_Surrounded in black aura_) NO DOTS! (_All cower in fear of Shadow_) **

**Sol: Okay! You win! **

**Cyborg: Better start the fanfic before she kills us, she's getting all… DEMONY! **

**Sol: Yeah… She might destroy my precious paperclips! HOW WILL I LIVE?**

**Cyborg: You have issues… seriously…**

**Shadow: NO! MORE! DOTS!**

**TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES: PLEASE STAND BY**

**Sol: (_beat up_) That hurt.**

**Cyborg: Yeah, but BB snapped out of his trance when Shadow brought out the duck!**

**Beast Boy: Dude! That was funny! She was all, BLAM! And then Sol was like, "Oh, I got skills man!" And then Shadow said, "HEEE-YAAAAHHH!" And it was like KABLOOIE!**

**Shadow: (_sweatdrops_) BB… That never happened…**

**Beast Boy: Oh…**

**Sol: (_brings out fan, re-hypnotizes BB_)**

**Shadow: I'm not going to ask… Cursed dots… (_Twitch, twitch, twitch_)**

**Sol: As long as I have shiny paperclips, all is well! **

**Cyborg: I hope we get BB back to normal by the end of this chapter…**

**Sol: Hey! Shadow's not going ballistic over the dots!**

**Shadow: Later… Shoot! I did it again! Note to self: research and destroy inventor of the …!**

**Cyborg: What does "ballistic" mean?**

**Sol: That's for me to know and you to find out!**

**Cyborg: (_Bleeped out for taste, thank you very much_!)**

**Sol: (_maniacal laughter_) Watch your words! Where did you learn _that_ one? Woo boy was that a bad one!**

**Cyborg: Grrr…**

**Shadow: (_hastily_) um… time for the fanfic!

* * *

**

**Miss Teen Jump City Beauty Pageant**

**_Chapter 6: You Call That Security?_**

**WALKING DOWN THE STREET TO THE MTJCBP**

"Since we can just go to the pageant, why don't we just go there and not have me compete?" Raven begged- or, at least, as close to begging you can get while speaking monotone.

"Raven, we need someone who has access to all parts of the theater," Richard (a.k.a. Robin) replied.

"We're the Teen Titans. Why couldn't you just get permission-"

"Because the MTJCBP didn't believe us," Victor (a.k.a. Cyborg) answered.

All five of them were going undercover, but only one of them had to walk around in a bathing suit and stilettos. Robin was going as Richard Greyson (clothes: red shirt, jeans, and nice big sunglasses), Starfire was going as Kori Anders (clothes: a short-sleeved purple almost-off-the-shoulder shirt, purple skirt same length as her normal one), Cyborg was going as Victor Stone (clothes: same as in episode "Deception" minus head thing), Beast Boy was going as Garfield Logan (clothes: green shirt and jeans), Raven was going as Raven Roth (clothes: short-sleeved sky-blue _not-plunging-at-all-_v-neck shirt (**A.N. what type of writer do you think I am!**), a light denim skirt that was just a little longer than her finger tips, and a pair of black heels). Victor was wearing the rings that made him look human, and Logan had a pair that made his skin look normal.

They continued walking (Robin thought the T-Car was too conspicuous looking) in silence.

Some guy whistled as Raven walked by; she meant to give him her death glare, but it came out confused (Logan gave the guy a look that would make Trigon proud). '_I guess the make-over worked_' she thought. She was right: her skin was now a nice tan color, she was wearing a sheer pink lip gloss, and her "hair" was expertly styled (and not moving on its own) with straight layers and angular side-swept bangs that hid her chakra perfectly. No one would ever be able to guess that this pretty girl who was just going to compete in a pageant while her supportive friends watched was the same girl who had nearly destroyed Cyborg when he suggested she get the blonde wig instead of the purple one. They never did find all of his pieces…

Cyborg's advice didn't help Logan much: either the girl he'd had a crush on forever liked him- or hasn't gotten around to killing him. He was so busy pondering on which of those two Raven felt, whether or not he should ask her to the dance, whether or not if she hadn't gotten around to killing him asking her out would cause his death to come sooner, and why it wasn't as complicated with Terra. Logan mentally slapped himself for thinking about _that_.

_BANG!_

"OW!" Logan hollered in pain.

"Hey, Einstein, watch out for the pole next time," Victor advised.

**INSIDE LOBBY OF THE THEATER WHERE**

Raven showed the security guard her pass so he knew she was a contestant and walked through the metal detector with out a problem.

"Turn to your left and walk straight to the dressing room. Big yellow star on the door, can't miss it, if you walk too far you'll end up back outside," the security guard said dully as if he said it hundreds of times a year.

Raven waited by the door for her friends. Kori showed him the backstage pass that said she could go backstage into the dressing room with Raven and her ticket.

"Follow your friend to the dressing room. You will be asked to leave the dressing room during show time. Aisle C, third row, seat 12," the security guard said dully. When he became a security guard, he had expected to have more action than an usher seated at a desk. On an interesting day he'd find someone who'd accidentally left a knife in their pocket from when they went fishing or something similar.

"I am most thankful for your help!" Kori told him. She walked through the metal detector without a problem.

Logan showed the security guard his ticket ("Aisle C, third row, seat 14"), walked through no problem.

Victor walked through. _DING!_ Victor mentally slapped himself for not realizing that if a half-robot like him walked through a metal detector it would go off.

"Let me guess," the security guard droned, "you're wearing a belt?"

"Um, yeah?" Victor replied.

"That must've been what went off. Aisle C, third row, seat 15," the security guard said.

Victor couldn't believe the security was _that_ pathetic. Richard had the same problem (bird-a-rang and bo-staff) and same solution ("Aisle C, third row, seat 13"). They didn't say anything until all five of them had entered through the door. (**A.N. I might have no memory of who was at the _Regis &_ _Kelly_ _Show_, but I remember the security!**)

"Are places equipped with security this inadequate?" Kori asked.

"Just some," Richard replied.

"Dude, are they serious! Slade would have no problem getting through as long as he had a belt!" Logan wouldn't have cared so much if it wasn't for the fact that Raven was competing in the MTJCBP.

"Okay, y'all. Everyone take one of these," Victor said handing out an earpiece, "and one of these," he handed out a microphone. "We'll meet on the rooftop to plan."

* * *

**Shadow: I'll reply to reviews next chapter.**


End file.
